


Braids

by CastielPizzaMan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: Gerard and Frank on the tour bus, Frank braiding Gerard's hair
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 39





	Braids

It was a normal day on tour for the band, sat in the front lounge of the tour bus on their way to the next stop on the road with the bright sun shining in. It was calm, peaceful. Frank and Gerard were sat, Gerard almost on Frank's lap, silent and serene. Mikey and Ray were playing some game on the PlayStation, the only noises on the bus coming from the engine and their slight grunts from them. Frank wasn't sure when he started carding his fingers through Gerard's hair, it was a normal occurrence on days like this when they were able to sit together with nothing to do. It was one of Frank's favourite things to do since Gerard's hair was so soft even after all of the abuse he had put it through.

Frank wasn't sure whether he preferred Gerard's hair black or red, but the red hair was very interesting. It made Frank think of Ariel, which did wonders for his bisexuality. He quickly shook that image from his mind, now wasn't the time for such imagery. It didn't matter what colour hair Gerard had, he was beautiful with any hair he had. He could be bald and Frank wouldn't want anyone else.

His fingers slid through Gerard's hair smoothly, he had actually forced Gerard to take a shower at the hotel last night and use the shampoo which made brushing his fingers through his hair that more enjoyable. He was close to falling asleep when he got the idea. His fingers stopped for a second before taking a quick glance at Gerard. He had his eyes closed, but Frank could tell he wasn't asleep. His hands started before his brain caught up with him, gently tugging Gerard's hair together, which startled Gerard slightly because his eyes opened in confusion. He didn't ask a question though, and let Frank do whatever it was that he was doing. Frank didn't need to brush out Gerard's hair, he had been doing that for the last hour so he just sat quietly, braiding Gerard's hair. 

Frank's mom had taught Frank how to braid hair when he was young, stating that he would need to learn in case he ever had a daughter of his own and silently thanked his mother from his seat on the couch while he carefully weaved the red hair together. He grazed his hands over Gerard's cheeks every time he took a new piece of hair, which wasn't much of a gesture but it made him feel warm inside. He had only been taught the Dutch way, he knew it was his mother's favourite version. Gerard seemed to be enjoying it, his eyes were closed again and Frank could see the slight contented smile on his face. He was also quietly humming along to the song- Frank couldn't hear which- that was playing in his earphones, which was very cute in Frank's opinion.

After ten minutes, Frank had finished on his work of art and tied the end of the braid with the small hairband he kept on his wrist when he needed to remove his annoying, overgrown hair from his eyes. In Frank's opinion, he didn't do too bad but even if he had fucked it, Gerard still would have looked perfect. But right now, the only word Frank could come up with was ethereal. The braid itself gave Gerard a whole different look and was able to uncover his face from underneath the red locks, which was definitely a bonus. When Frank stopped, Gerard's eyes opened once again and furrowed his brows. One of his hands came up to touch his hair, lightly feeling it under his fingertips. 

"Did you braid my hair?" Gerard asked, turning to face Frank, his face soft and slightly perplexed. Frank was silent for a moment, taking in the beauty in front of him before he answered. 

"Yeah. You like it?" He asked, quietly and slightly afraid that Gerard was going to say no.

"I haven't seen it yet," Gerard grinned and grabbed the mirror on the side of the table next to them. He studied himself for a moment, before placing the mirror back down and turning back to Frank. "I didn't know you could braid hair."

"My mom taught me," Frank said sheepishly.

"Well you did a great job," Gerard smiled, his hands going back to his hair.

"Yeah?" Frank asked, looking up at Gerard through his lashes.

"Absolutely," Gerard said, and gave Frank a kiss as a reward. It was short and sweet, like Frank as Gerard would say. "But I'm gonna need you to touch it up for tonight,"

"You want to wear it on stage?" Frank asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Of course I do. Mikey, what do you think?" Gerard called over to his brother, who gave him a short look before turning back to his game.

"You look very pretty, Princess Ariel," Mikey responded.

__

On stage, later that night, Gerard pranced around the stage with more energy than usual and gave Frank more attention going as far to kiss him twice. The audience loved that.

"Do you guys like my hair tonight? Frankie braided it for me, so everyone says 'thank you, Frankie'!" Gerard said in a feather-light voice before their next song started.


End file.
